


《死对头》-70

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伍小圆, 凌欧忆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《死对头》-70

　　凌欧忆几乎是在几秒钟之内，就把床上的人拔了个精光的。

　　看着伍小圆那白白嫩嫩的身体，凌欧忆挑着眉毛俯下身来，在他那刚被自己玩弄过不久的乳头上落下了一个轻轻的吻，“不会是刚才让我玩的，又把你的发情期提前了吧？”

　　“唔~你不要老弄我嘛...”伍小圆晃着脑袋，软趴趴的手臂在凌欧忆的脑袋上一推，“下面...下面难受~”

　　“行行行，别着急啊！”凌欧忆嘴角的笑容已经快要掩藏不住了，顺着头顶手掌那不算是强硬的力道，缓缓躲着身子将自己的位置挪到了伍小圆的两腿之间。

　　一定睛，凌欧忆就看到了在他两条白白嫩嫩却又肉感慢慢的大腿间，隐藏着的那片禁地。

　　这伍小圆虽然平日看起来完全没有一个可爱的omega该有的模样，可该说不说，他这胯下的小肉棒和已经有些湿乎乎的后穴口近乎没有一点多余的毛发，光是这么看去就有一种甜美的果冻感。

　　“小东西长得还挺好看...”凌欧忆轻哼着嘟囔了一句，刚准备伸出手玩一玩伍小圆那已经站起来的肉棒，却在快要碰到它的时候，忽然停下了动作。

　　正瘫软在床上的伍小圆感受到了空气中的停顿，手又拽上了凌欧忆的袖口，用力拽向了那等待着抚慰的宝贝，“摸摸它嘛...”

　　“你...”凌欧忆让他这突然骚上天的语调弄得近乎血脉喷张，可却还是强忍着自己想要扑上去直接把他草得喵喵叫的欲望，对着那诱人的小玩意一勾嘴角，“你既然要我帮你，你也得帮帮我，对吧？”

　　伍小圆一听这话，猛地撑着手臂从床上坐了起来——那模样，似乎都有一些准备要清醒过来的意思，“你什么人呀！让你帮我弄一下，怎么还这么多事儿！”

　　“哎！”凌欧忆感觉有些不对，赶忙也跟着他爬了起来，站在伍小圆的床上把自己的裤裆对准了他的脸蛋，手指开始缓缓解开上面的一竖排扣子，“好歹，走个程序吧？来，你给我口。你让我多舒服，我也能让你多舒服。公平不？”

　　伍小圆耷拉着眉毛望着凌欧忆那鼓囊囊的深色内裤，用力咽了一口口水...

　　它的确看起来，会很好吃的样子...

　　特别是，还是甜甜的巧克力包裹在上面的味道——

　　脑袋中那已经迷幻的话音让伍小圆彻底失去了分辨是非的能力，伸出手扒下凌欧忆的裤子，隔着内裤就将自己的脸蛋凑了上去，在那被紧致的棉布包裹住的肉棒上轻轻磨蹭。

　　这温暖的触感让凌欧忆的眉头一皱，垂下脑袋望着一脸爽快地在自己裤裆上蹭来蹭去的伍小圆，勾起手指就在他的脑袋上弹了一下，“怎么弄呢？扒开，拿出来，舔啊！”

　　“哦...”伍小圆一下子惊醒了半分，抬起眸子瞄了一眼凌欧忆紧眯着的双眼，乖乖伸出手，把他的内裤小心翼翼地扒了下来。

　　那弹性的边缘似乎勾住了凌欧忆已经勃起的下体，直到它彻底的拽到了大腿根的地方，那被束缚住的炙热才猛地跳了出来。

　　“唔啊...好大...”伍小圆让这忽然弹出来的肉棒的尺寸吓了一大跳，可还是飞快地伸出手，握住了它在掌心揉了揉，“好热...还好硬...”

　　凌欧忆的尺寸足让伍小圆两只手握住才能将它的长度将将占满，而那干干净净的头部已经在过多的刺激下，开始向外分泌晶莹的液体了。

　　望着那如琼浆般甜美的液体，伍小圆几乎是痴痴地凑了上去，含住那粉嫩的头部，在口中细细的吮吸了起来。

　　“嘶...”这一下让凌欧忆差点躬下腰身。属于Alpha那敏感的头部在这样直接的刺激下，几乎如同触电了一般，直接将他整个身子弄得酥酥麻麻。

　　伍小圆却依旧没有在意对方的状态，只是一点点从含住头部，到开始向下吞咽，直到只剩下一只手轻轻撸动着肉棒的根部，剩下的大半截尽含在了口中。

　　凌欧忆甚至能感觉得到，自己下体的前段已经深入到了一个难以言说的深度，喉咙那紧致的触感像是吸附着自己身体内的浊液一般，令他完全难以控制自己已经几近要迸发出的欲望。

　　带着些许肉体摩擦的声音从伍小圆的口中传来，他微微皱着眉头，可却在每一次的吞吐之中都让那肉棒更深陷了一分。

　　而凌欧忆就这么望着他的每一个动作，一个眨眼的功夫，都不想错过。

　　这小骚货发情期来的模样，太他妈诱人了。

　　伍小圆实在难以吞咽口中多余的唾液，恋恋不舍了好几分、才吮吸着吐出了口中尺寸惊人的肉棒，盯着挺立在自己面前的它，小声呢喃，“好甜...好好吃...”

　　“妈的伍小圆你是真骚啊...”趁着这个功夫，凌欧忆猛地把他推到在了床上，两只手一边一个抱紧了伍小圆的大腿，将它们大展开来。一低头，就能看到伍小圆已经湿润的穴口，在冲着自己一张一合。

　　就仿佛，在说——

　　“进来啊...”

　　脑袋中刚闪过这三个字的时候，凌欧忆的耳朵就捕捉到了一声娇嗔似的祈求。

　　抬起眸一看，伍小圆靠躺在他的枕头上，侧着头用媚意十足的眼神盯着自己，“别看了...进来呀~...”

　　“操...”凌欧忆猛地暗骂了一句，抱紧伍小圆的双腿就把自己的肉棒对准了他身后的下口，头部在他湿润的穴口处刚磨蹭了两下，就感觉好似被它吸住了一般。

　　“你这omega的屁股...都会自己骚的？”凌欧忆嗅着鼻子冷哼了一声，俯下身来凝视着伍小圆那带着祈求的大眼睛，“你室友还在家，你不许叫出声来，听到没？”

　　“嗯！”伍小圆赶忙用力点了点头，手顺着凌欧忆的脖颈开始向着他壮实的后背攀爬，“快点嘛...不要蹭了~”

　　“着急成这样，一会给你操晕过去怎么办？”凌欧忆勾着深深的嘴角，低头靠在伍小圆的脖颈上轻轻用牙齿咬了一口，“伍小圆...我今天就要操的你以后再也不喜欢跟别的alpha做爱——”

　　说着，凌欧忆猛地一挺下身。那柔软的穴口本就已经湿润，几下的磨蹭让它也渐渐打开，这忽然的一个挺进并没有让伍小圆感觉到多大的痛苦——不如说，他现在几乎快要上天了。

　　臊痒的穴口让这突如其来的巨物撑开，紧接着一整根灼热的肉棒顺着下体完全捅进了伍小圆的身体之中。

　　生殖腔内温暖的感觉让凌欧忆原本自信满满的身体都有些颤抖，可当他看到他身边人的模样的时候，那原本还能抑制住的欲望，彻底沸腾了。

　　伍小圆随着自己的动作扬起了脑袋，他那朦胧的双眼中只剩下了情色，红扑扑的脸蛋上写满了满足。他很听话，没有叫出声来，可嘴唇还是大大的张着，银丝顺着他的嘴角向下划出了一条绝美的弧线。

　　就仿佛，已经彻底沉浸在欲望之中无法自拔的天使一般。

　　凌欧忆的理智消失了。

　　他抱起伍小圆的双腿，近乎是将他的身体砸向自己。眼神紧盯着在紧致的穴口处不停进出的肉棒，他甚至能看到那小口在向外面泛着粉嫩嫩的细肉。

　　伍小圆的身体随着自己的动弹不住的颤抖着，他的手指紧紧握住床垫，诱人的喘息从他的喉咙中滚出，灌入凌欧忆的耳中之时，瞬间变成了赤裸裸的勾引。

　　这小小的房间内充斥着肉体摩擦和碰击的声音。

　　凌欧忆感觉原本含着自己下体紧绷绷的小口，在自己的运动下边的越发松弛。而生殖腔内分泌的体液，也让进出变得更加流畅。

　　既然如此...

　　凌欧忆抓住了一个机会，忽得将自己的肉棒连根拔出。再在伍小圆反应过来的时间内，猛地插入到底。

　　“嗯啊~......”

　　一声呻吟在这过于刺激的抽插下，还是从伍小圆的口中漏了出来。

　　“不是说了不叫的吗？”凌欧忆盯着他那已经晕乎乎的脸蛋，脸上满足的笑意越来越浓，“爽吗宝贝？够满足你吗？”

　　“唔......”伍小圆鼓着腮帮子哼唧了一声，脑袋歪歪扭扭地在枕头上蹭了好几下，“继续嘛...为什么停了呀...”

　　“那是满足还是没有满足啊？”

　　“没有满足...”

　　“我满足不了你？”明知道这话什么意思的凌欧忆，却一本正经地皱起了眉头，“那我不帮你了，我不自取其辱。”

　　说着，他真的抽出了深入在伍小圆身体之中的肉棒，转过身一副准备从床上爬起来的样子。

　　可他的动作才坐到一半，却听身后一声不重不轻地呼喊，“哎！别走呀...”

　　切...

　　凌欧忆暗暗偷笑了一声，转过头刚准备继续折磨一下这个发情到疯掉的小东西，却在看到床上人所做的一切之后，彻底愣住了。

　　“凌欧忆~...”伍小圆似撒娇一般地呼喊着他的名字，两只手扒住了自己圆滚滚的臀瓣，那手指嵌在Q弹的皮肤之中，让着原本就诱人的姿势更加性感了一分。

　　而在他的两只手的力道下，那已经被操得见松的小口随着这动作缓缓地一张一合着，隐隐约约可见内壁那细嫩的粉肉。

　　“凌欧忆~凌哥哥~...”伍小圆见对方没有回应，更加甜甜地唤了一声，“还想要...没有满足~再进来嘛！...”

　　“你他吗的...”凌欧忆感觉自己的气息已经开始灼烧了起来，猛地一个挺身扑了过去，抱着伍小圆的身子将他死死地固定在自己的面前。

　　肉棒顺着他大张着的腿间找到了那个穴口，只是一顶，又被它含进去了一寸。

　　而凌欧忆的视线就这么望着随着自己这再次的进入而变得更加享受的伍小圆的脸蛋，张开嘴就在他的下唇上不重不轻地咬了一口，“伍小圆，你可别怪老子不‘怜香惜玉’了啊！”


End file.
